No Rest for the Undead
by The Night Lord
Summary: Sequel to Dead Can't Rest. Raccoon City is under seige from Undead released from the Hive, while Kain and Raziel are trying to help Alice get out of the infested city. FINISHED
1. Raziel wakes up

**Here is the start of the sequel to 'The Dead Can't Rest'. Enjoy it**

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_Pain, hunger, and revenge…resurrection, rebirth, salvation…_

Raziel's eyes opened. He sat up, stretching his wings and arms. That's when he noticed that he only had one arm. Instead of his right arm, there was a huge hole, like a crescent moon cut into his side. As if someone had sliced a part of him out and sewn the wound up

"_The Reaver. They probably removed the Reaver"_

At first, he was enjoyed to be freed from the soul-devouring blade, but at the same time, the feeling of unsafety, as the Reaver was his only weapon

"_What the hell happened to me?"_

He decided to search for some answers. Leaving the room, he found someone walking away. Creeping up behind him, Raziel wrapped his arm around his neck and pinned him against his chest. The scientist tried to struggle, but felt woozy and collapsed, as Raziel absorbed his soul. Almost immediately, his arm regrew, but it wasn't made of flesh and bone, rather a ghostly like spectral arm. Puzzled, but happy that he had an arm he could use nonetheless, Raziel continued looking around. He found a room that was partially open. Stepping inside, he instantly caught a familiar scent: Kain

He had been here, not even an hour ago. Kain had only been here for fifteen minutes. Raziel found a coat hanger that had a tag reading 'KAIN'. Spinning around, Raziel spotted some clothing on a coat hanger. A tag that said 'RAZIEL' sat upon the gauntlets. Getting dressed and clipping the cloak onto his right shoulder guard; Raziel sheathed the long sword nearby and left the room. Checking his arm, he found that it was mostly solid and could pass off as a real arm if seen from a distance

Raziel moved on. He needed to find a way out fast and find Kain. Covering his arm in the cloak, he opened another door and found himself outside. And he didn't like the looks of outside: cars abandoned, streets and buildings deserted

"_My God, what happened here?"_

Kain's scent lingered in the air. Following the smell, Raziel found the last place he was; on top of a bakery. From there, he didn't know where he went

"_Must have used his bat spell"_

The thought gave him an idea. Spreading his wings to their full length, Raziel beat them once and took off. He felt the new thrill of flying once again. Spilling air from his wings slightly so he could turn right, Raziel continued his search for Kain. He couldn't see any clouds of bats, but he saw something else. Swooping down to take a closer look, Raziel nearly fell from the sky. Hordes of zombies were tearing down the streets, chasing after their human victims. The humans screamed and ran for their lives, abandoning their cars to get away faster on foot. Raziel noticed a young woman getting chased down an alley by several zombies. Swooping down and landing, he drew his sword, as the woman fell before him

"Please, don't hurt me," she pleaded

"I'm not here to hurt you," he said softly, "but to help you"

Stepping in front, Raziel gripped the hilt with both hands. One zombie lunged forward, mouth open, baring horrible teeth. Raziel swung his sword, slicing the head off from the mouth upwards. His move carried on into the chest into a second zombie. As he pulled the blade free, Raziel delivered a powerful kick to the chest of the third zombie, slamming it against the wall and knocking it out. Freeing the sword, Raziel continued on from the kick and sliced downwards. The sliced zombie fell to the ground. He noticed their souls, barely visible, hovering above their bodies. Raziel opened his mouth and absorbed them. His ghostly arm was restored to normal. He turned to face the woman, only to find that she was gone

"_So much for gratitude"_

Sheathing the sword, Raziel spread his wings and took to the air again

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

**So what do you think? Interesting start to the story? I think so. Please review and more butt-kicking action to come soon**


	2. Attack of the Undead: Jill arrives

**We're leaving Raziel for now and are going with Jill for this chapter**

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"Ready, go"

Three men in quarantine suits stood outside the closed door, all of them holding rifles. One of them went over and pressed in a code on the security pad. The door opened. He went in. One of the men outside had a small computer in his hand. All of them appeared on it as white dots. Something moved. Orange dots appeared. One of them shot towards the white dot

"Aarrrgghh"

The man dropped his computer and raised his rifle. There was nothing, except darkness. Something lumbered out. Both men fired, but more came out of the dark, rushing towards the men like a football team, eager to get their hands on them, biting and tearing at their flesh, the men's screams ringing out in the corridor to reach the other team members

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

People screamed and ran for their lives, as the crowd of hungry undead humans went down the road. Families evacuated their cars and others sped past on their bicycles. Those unlucky to get away where caught by the zombies and devoured, the deadly virus transmitted into their system. As everyone ran, one person remained. She had short, black hair and was wearing a blue strapless top over short pants. She had handguns strapped to her thighs and waist and was now holding two aimed at the zombies. Several came at her from an alley. The woman kicked one back, shot him in the head, and then shot the other four in the head. All five dropped dead. Seeing the zombies coming at her and knowing she wouldn't be able to kill them all, she left, running over abandoned cars and racing towards the police station. She went inside and noticed a few officers trying to arrest several of these zombies. Zombies were gnashing their teeth, trying to get to the tender and sweet flesh pinning them down in half-nelsons

"Oh God, someone help me, get her away, please"

Jill spun around, a Berretta in her hand. A man was handcuffed to a chair, but with the added feature of a female zombie trying to eat him. Jill strode over and shot her in the head, before pointing her gun at the man

"No please, don't kill me"

BANG

The chain snapped. The man stared at Jill

"What's your name?"

"LJ"

"Nice to meet you"

She grinned and left, leaving LJ to stare after her in amazement

"I knew when I woke up, this was not going to be a good day," he said

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Night had fallen and everyone (those who are alive) were at one of the city's gates, eager to get out and get away from the undead crowd. Jill made her way over to one of the officers in charge

"Hey Peyton, how's it going?"

"Shit, to say it right"

He looked up to the gate, where police officers in combat gear stood, their guns ready to shoot any undead that came about

"You reckon there's a chance we'll get out?" asked Jill

"Your guess is as good as mine"

Suddenly, someone started to convulse. Both Jill and Peyton drew their guns. The man fell down, as his daughter knelt down to see what was wrong. A few officers came over and took the girl away, as Peyton went to deal with the zombie. Just as he aimed, the zombie bit down on his leg. Peyton jumped back and shot the zombie in the head

Up on the gate, Major Cain saw the ordeal

"Close all the gates. Don't let anyone pass through. It's here"

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

**Hee hee hee, everyone's trapped. But we know this from RE2A. Just the only difference is Kain and Raziel are involved. And I will try to make Jill better, but that'll wait for later chapters**


	3. Kain: In the church

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Kain chuckled as he watched the gates close. He was sitting on a nearby building, his short hair blowing in the breeze. So far, he knew there were more zombies than he could kill in an hour, with more getting created just about every minute. Kain himself had only kill about fifteen already in the day he found them. They were splitting off in small groups, attacking everyone in their homes or cars, if they were too stupid to move and run

As he watched, he saw that the officers on the gate were moving off, as all the citizens were forced away from the closing gate. Kain looked around. He still hadn't found either Raziel or Alice, having no idea of what happened to them after they returned from the Hive

"_And thinking about that, what happened to Matt?"_

Kain knew what had happened to Matt, but afterwards, he had no idea. Matt had been slashed by the Licker on the train and he knew that he didn't get the antivirus, as he was being taken away by quarantine

Kain stood up and dropped off the building, falling towards the ground and landing firmly on his feet. He began walking away from the civilians and continued his search for more zombies and more importantly, Raziel and Alice

"_I so need to find them quick or there's no way I can save everyone"_

Drawing the Reaver, he ducked down an alley, where he could hear munching, slurping and crunching. Sure enough, he found a few zombies crouched over a dead body. They reminded him of the vampires of his fallen son Melchiah

Kain kicked a nearby bin. The zombies looked up, before getting to their feet

"You can try and eat me, but you won't get close"

The zombies came at him. Kain bashed the hilt of the Reaver into the face of the closest zombie, slashed downwards on the second and finally impaling the third zombie. The zombie he knocked down slowly climbed to his feet, but Kain spun around, swinging the Reaver high. The zombie's head fell to the ground, followed by his body. Kain sheathed the Reaver after the decapitation and adjusted his spiked wristband. He remembered how he got hold of the wristbands. He had chased a zombie into a shopping centre and found them lying around. Thinking they would look good, he had put them on, before killing the zombie that had come up behind him

Kain leapt out of the alley and landed on a building. He leapt over to the next building, continuing his search for Raziel and Alice

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Jill and Peyton ran from the gate, hoping not to run into any zombies. They turned down a street and bumped into someone. She got up and picked up her video camera

"Who are you?" asked Jill

"I'm Terri Morales, reporter for news"

"Yeah, well right now, this is not something to report"

"What, the dead people running around?"

"Yeah"

Something fell. Jill and Peyton spun around, trying to find the source of the noise

"What was that?" asked Terri

"The cue for us to go," answered Jill

Terri turned her camera off and followed Peyton

"Oh this is not good," said Jill suddenly

Terri and Peyton saw what she was talking about. Zombies were coming up the street towards them

"In here, let's go," said Peyton

He opened a church door and closed it after himself. Terri stayed back, staring in awe at the mosaics. Jill barred the door and joined Peyton

"You know, this may not be the best place to be," she said

"Better than nothing"

The church was dark. There was no light, except for the small bunch of candles burning near the crucifix

Something moved. Jill drew her guns and slowly headed towards the noise. A man popped out from behind one of the long chairs, gun in hand

"Don't hurt me"

"I'm not going to hurt you, we're hiding here"

"You're not one of them are you?"

"No, can't you tell, we're living and breathing"

"Not them, **_them_**"  
He pointed at the ceiling. Prowling around, were three hungry Lickers

"Oh shit," said Jill

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_


	4. Reunited in the graveyard

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Jill kept her eye on the Lickers, never breaking her contact. Peyton also knew and had his gun ready to shoot any of the Lickers

"Wait until you can get a clear shot," reminded Jill

"I know"

The man was spinning around on the spot, trying to keep his two eyes on three, fast moving Lickers. Finally, he cracked and ran away from the group

"What are you doing?" called Jill

He disappeared from view. Jill, Peyton and Terri backed away into the altar. Something metallic dropped. Jill did not want to investigate

"Okay, he's now dead, so let's not lose anyone else"

THUD

A Licker had jumped down and landed with a heavy force, hissing. Jill raised her guns and emptied both guns into the Licker's body, but it seemed it did not want to die, even though it was bleeding badly

"That doesn't look good," said Peyton

"We're fucked"

CRASH

The mosaic shattered, as someone on a motorcycle came flying through. She landed on the back wheel and got off, still holding the bike up. Revving it up, she let it go and drew her shotgun. The Licker hissed and leapt over the bike, as the woman fired. The tank exploded, ripping the Licker open. Another Licker landed, obviously pissed off at the woman, who turned around and fired the crucifix, bringing it down

"May the Holy Spirit kick your ass," she said, firing a shell point-black into its open mouth

The third Licker appeared out of nowhere. It charged, but before the woman had time to aim, someone burst from the shadows and crash-tackled the Licker into the chairs. They were out of view, but hissing and the sound of a sword being drawn was heard. Then came the sound of flesh being impaled. Someone rose, sheathing his sword. He turned around, his green-gold eyes blazing from under his long bangs

"Raziel?"

"Alice?"

The man and woman faced the group

"Who the fuck are you?" asked Peyton

"I'm Alice and this my vampire friend Raziel"

"Vampire?" choked Terri

"Yeah, those guys in your stories who fly about and drink blood," said Raziel, "well, I can fly and I devour souls, but I'm still a vampire"

"I think I'm gonna faint," moaned Terri

"Don't faint now, you could wake up as the undead," smiled Raziel, "and there's another vampire who might see you as prey"

"Is Kain awake?" asked Alice

"He is, but I have no idea where he is"

"Well let's go and find him"

The group left the church and entered the small graveyard

"Isn't this a charming place?" said Raziel

Smack

"What was that?" asked Terri

"Someone getting bashed," answered Raziel, with a grin on his face

They turned into a new row of graves and found a site they liked (Alice and Raziel). A man in black clothing with spiked wristbands, white hair and sword strapped to his back was busy laying into two zombies, smacking them around with different moves, before drawing two energy blades and slicing into the zombies, turning them into piles of flesh, blood and bone

"Kain," said Alice and Raziel together

The man turned around and looked at them with his golden eyes, a grin on his face

"Well well, isn't this a sight for sore eyes"

"Kain, what the hell happened to your hair?" asked Alice

"It got cut short. Any other questions you wanna ask?"

"Uh no"

"Two vampires?" said Terri, "hey, you could be on the news. The story of the vampires, the truth about the myths and legends revealed"

Raziel turned slowly and glared at her, along with Kain

"Uh…he he…its just that, I'm a reporter and…"

She trailed off. Raziel turned back to his master

"As you might know, we're locked in…"

Kain raised his eyebrow

"Uh Raziel, I've been awake longer than you have, so of course I would know"

"Sorry"

"Are we going to leave? This is giving me the creeps," complained Terri

"Actually, I don't mind it," smiled Kain

Alice rolled her eyes and looked at Jill

"That's Kain for you. I've only known him for about a day, actually three hours, but I know him"

Kain smirked at the remark

"Alright, since this reporter is _complaining _because she's in the land of the dead, let's go"

They all started to leave, but something stopped them. Kain turned around and walked up to Peyton

"Have you been bitten?" he suddenly asked

"Wha…I…yes"

Kain drew the Reaver

"Good, I'll end your pain"

He raised the Reaver, but Jill stopped him

"Don't, he's my friend"

"Then let the game of friend vs. friend begin. I'm not walking around with a guy who'll turn against you"

"You're dead, aren't you?"

"Not really. I became a vampire through sorcery, not the normal way"

"And there's a chance you'll kill us?"

"I haven't killed Alice and I was with her for three hours. I was even searching for her. And besides, there are other people in this city apart from you"

Kain sheathed the Reaver and walked away

"I don't think I like him very much," whispered Jill

"I heard that"

He stopped again. Even Raziel had stopped and seemed to be listening into something

"What's going on?" asked Terri

"Put it this way, you're a weedy reporter, so stay out of the way," said Kain, "or run"

The graves burst open, zombies climbing out of them, clawing at the group

"I love this game," smiled Kain

CRASH

A zombie landed on the ground, having been sent flying through a gravestone from a well-aimed kick from Kain. Raziel grabbed a zombie by the arm and slammed him into the ground, snapping his neck with another flick of his hand. Jill struck a zombie in the jaw with an uppercut, before hammering two knife strikes to the zombie behind her. Alice roundhoused two zombies and knife struck another zombie in the throat, knocking it out

"Snap their necks,' said Raziel, as he embedded his claws into a zombie's chest and heaved upwards

Peyton stayed back as a result of his injured leg, but could still break necks with ease. Terri watched in horror, as Kain seized a zombie by the throat and dug his right arm deep into its chest. She nearly threw up when Kain ripped the spine out through the chest

"That…is…disgusting"

Kain licked some blood off and grinned, as Raziel threw a zombie against a tree

"Quite nice, a little bland, but I could get used to it"

"You're sick"

"So are you. You're throwing up everywhere"

"I am not throw-"

Terri was cut off from her sudden vomit, overcome by her queasiness

"How about we just go," suggested Alice

"Nice plan. I like it. But where?" asked Kain

"Out of here. I believe there's a way out," said Raziel, "I've been flying about and I think I know a place we can go to"

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_


	5. Phone call

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"This way," directed Raziel

The group turned into the deserted road. Or so they thought it was deserted

"Shh"

"What?"

"There's something here"

Alice and Jill looked around, but couldn't see anything

"Where is it?" asked Alice

"Right about HERE!"

A massive Licker appeared, landing on an abandoned car. Kain and Raziel drew their swords, as the Licker leapt onto the road

"That's a big boy," said Alice

Raziel lunged, sword aimed at the chest

SMASH

Glass fell all over Raziel, as he cleaned himself off and got up. The Licker swiped at Kain, who ducked and slashed. He missed, but the Licker didn't

"OWW!"

"Okay motherfucker, eat this," said Alice

She had her shotgun drawn and aimed at the Licker

BANG

The Licker reeled back and sent her flying…into Raziel's arms. Jill drew her handguns and fired at the beast, having no effect

"Look out"

Everyone turned around. Kain was balancing a ball of fire in his hand. The group dived out of the way, as Kain threw the fireball straight into the Licker's chest, knocking it backwards. The Licker picked itself up and ran for it, as another fireball slammed into its back

"We won't see him for a while," smiled Kain

Alice didn't answer. She was looking at his hair

"Uh Kain"

"What?"

"Your hair…it's growing, only slowly though"

Kain checked it and found she was right. His hair wasn't spiky anymore and was longer than before

"My healing genes. Works every time"

"We need to find this place Raziel is talking about and fast," said Jill, with a worried look at Peyton. Kain leaned over to Alice

"Maybe I should just kill him now, save her the trouble," he whispered

"Not until he turns. We'll leave him for then, maybe," she whispered back

Kain turned to Jill

"I hope you know that the guys in charge here won't anyone out if they are contaminated and I'm sorry, but your friend is just that"

"I'll be fine, I can handle it," grimaced Peyton

Kain fixed him with a smirk

"There's no way you can save yourself. There is an antivirus, but I'm sure there is none in this dissilient city"

RING RING

Everyone looked around, searching for the source. Kain and Raziel looked completely confused as to what the sound was. Alice smiled at Raziel when he looked at her

"It's a phone"

"What's that?"

"We use it to talk to people"

"In there," said Terri

Kain followed Alice into the shop. A phone hanging on the wall was ringing its little heart out. Alice picked up the receiver

"Thankfully, that noise is gone"

"Shh"

Kain shut up and turned to Raziel who also had a look of confusion, bewildered at this device

"I need your help," came the voice at the other end

"How?"

"I want you to go to the primary school and find my daughter, Angie"

"What's the catch?"

"There is no catch. If you can get my daughter, I'll get you out of this place"

"Who is this by the way?"

"Dr Ashford"

"Dr Ashford?"

"Yes"

"Hey, I know that name," said Jill

"Where can we find your daughter?"

"At the primary school. It's where I've located her"

"Well, thank you very much"

She hung up and turned to Jill

"What do you mean you know him?"

"He's a scientist and he works for the Umbrella Co. I think"

"What does he want?" asked Peyton

"He wants us to find his daughter Angela at the primary school"

"Go searching for a young child in this place," said Kain

Alice thought he was going to say no

"Let's go"

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

**They've got the phone call, but there's a massive Licker on the run. Find the child, before the Licker finds them**


	6. Nemesis

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

The group began to cross the bridge, heading towards the school. Suddenly, in the middle of the bridge, Alice stopped. Kain and Raziel turned to her

"What is it?" asked Jill

"Down there," she answered

Everyone looked out at the darkness. There was nothing

"There's nothing down there," pointed out Terri

"Doesn't mean there's nothing there," said Raziel

"RUN!" screamed Alice

A rocket came flying at them. Everyone dived in different directions, as the rocket collided with the bridge and exploded

"Alright, whoever fired that is gonna die," said Kain as he got up

He leapt off the bridge, followed by Raziel and Alice. Jill would have joined them, but Peyton was in too much pain and her friend mattered more

Kain drew the Reaver, as Raziel had his sword out and Alice had her MPK5's out

"Come out, come out wherever you are," called Kain

Another rocket answered him. He only dodged in time for the rocket to destroy the car behind him. A figure stepped out of the darkness and into their view

"What the hell is that thing?" asked Raziel

The creature was humanoid, but its skin was lumpy and orange. Kain noted how strong it was, as it wore a heavy garment and was carrying a rocket launcher in one hand and an electric fully-automatic, massive machine gun in the other

"S.T.A.R.S," it moaned

"Yeah, well, you're gonna see the stars," said Kain

Alice saw the nametag on its chest, which read "NEMESIS"

"It's called Nemesis"

"Don't care," said Raziel

BOOM

The rocket exploded on impact behind Raziel, after he had just barely dodged it. Kain flew through the air, Reaver aimed at Nemesis

He swung

Nemesis threw him

Kain crashed on the concrete and slid along, as Raziel swung high. Nemesis ducked the swing and got kicked in the chest. He dropped his guns, grabbed Raziel by the arm and tossed him in the air easily. Raziel landed, as Nemesis grabbed his weapons

Alice ran

Nemesis fired

She jumped

The rocket flew

Alice ran into the building as the car she had just been on a second ago burst into flames

SMASH

Nemesis walked through the wall with ease and fired its machine gun at Alice. She slid along the ground to avoid the bullets, straight towards the air vent. Not wanting to injure herself, she squeezed the triggers. The air vent cover fell off. Nemesis came around the corner. Alice looked back and fired again, this time, into his legs

Nemesis still came at her, oblivious of the lead in his legs

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"Okay, where the fuck did he go?" asked Kain

"After Alice," answered Raziel

He sheathed his sword, as Kain picked up the Reaver

"That's just great. Now we have to go after her"

Raziel didn't answer. He was staring at Kain's hair

"What?"

"Your hair's grown some more"

"Like I told Alice and you shouldn't be worried at all. It's my genes"

He looked around and saw the massive hole in the building wall

"She's over there"

BOOM

Flames and debris flew everywhere

"Or not"

Kain and Raziel raced over, sensing that Nemesis was gone. Smoke covered the bottom of the building, as they searched for Alice. They found her, coughing, as she crawled out of the laundry bin. Dusting herself off, she glared at them

"What took you so long?"

"We were gathering our wits so we could get you, then there was the explosion," said Raziel

Kain looked at Alice's hand, noticing a finger bent out in a different angle

"Your finger's broken"

She looked at it

"Would you look at that?"

Before she could move, before she could react, Kain had moved swiftly, snapping her finger back into place before she had time to cry out

"OOWWW"

"She'll be right," Kain whispered to Raziel

"Oh yeah, I'll be right"

"Listen, we gotta get back to Jill, her zombie friend and Terri," said Kain

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Jill and Terri found their way away from the bridge and got into an open van. Jill began hotwiring it. Terri screamed. Jill looked up and saw Peyton staring at her with gaunt eyes. He lunged. She kicked and drew her gun. Aiming at his head as he rose, Jill was about to pull the trigger, upset by what she was going to do

SHLUCK

A curved blade appeared out of Peyton's chest, blood dripping from the tip, as Kain's hand whipped out and snapped the immobilized zombie's neck. Peyton slipped off the Reaver, which Kain wiped on the body

"Sorry about that, but it was better me than you," he said to comfort her

Jill ignored him and put her gun away, as Alice and Raziel climbed into the back

"Alright, let's get going," said Kain as he jumped into the back

The van roared to life and left its spot, off towards the primary school

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_


	7. School time

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

LJ staggered through the empty streets, hoping to find any source of life. The only person he had met that wasn't trying to eat him was that woman who had saved him from the female zombie way back in the police station

BANG

LJ instantly went towards the gunshot and he came to a small hotel. Up on the roof, he could see someone wearing a cowboy hat and looking through the scope of a sniper rifle. Unfortunately, Tex was looking at him

"Hey oh man, not me, I'm human, can't you see?"

BANG

The zombie dropped, a bullet hole in the middle of its head. LJ sighed, as S.T.A.R.S members came running out and took him inside

"It's good to see someone who's alive," he smiled

"Don't worry about it"

"Guys, we have someone coming at us. And he looks threatening"

Instantly all members fanned out covering the area of the glass door, guns and rifles raised, as a figure stepped out of the darkness. LJ drew a pair of Golden Colts, ready for anything. He saw the figure and it surprised him. The figure was huge. It had bulky muscles, a barrel chest and disfigured head. LJ took one step back, as Tex shot Nemesis in the chest. Nothing happened. Nemesis lifted his machine gun with ease and took aim. LJ took another step back

Nemesis fired, bullets smashing through the glass, bullets ripping through S.T.A.R.S, all while LJ stood and watched, the bullets missing him, as bullets took chunks out of the walls and pillars. LJ gaped at the bodies around him

"Hey man, I had nothing to do with these guys"

"S.T.A.R.S," moaned Nemesis

"Nice meeting you"

As fast as he could before he became pulp meat, LJ left the hotel

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Jill pulled up outside the primary school and jumped out, followed by the rest

"This is a school?" asked Kain

Alice gave him a look. Kain noticed

"It's a very nice school," he made up

"Hey check it out," called Raziel

He was near an overturned van. The doors were open and the glass was everywhere

"Any idea what this is?" he asked Terri

"It's for the Umbrella Corp. Check it out, the logo's there," pointed out Jill

"So the Umbrella Corp was transporting Angie, overtips, she gets out and goes into the school," added up Kain

"Yeah, so she's still in there, waiting for us to get her," said Alice

Guns and swords drawn (or with Terri, camera out), they entered the school

"It's dark in here," complained Terri straight away

"Nice of you to point out the obvious," said Jill

"Okay, the way we're gonna find Angie is we split up," said Kain

"I can take care of myself," smiled Raziel

"Good, you're now taking care of Jill and Terri"

Raziel's face dropped

"Gee thanks"

"So I'm with you?" asked Alice

"Only if you want to"

"Alright, let's go," urged Raziel, "Kain, betcha I'll find her first"

"You're on"

Going their own ways, they began their search for little Angie Ashford

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_


	8. Through the classrooms

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Raziel, Jill and Terri opened the classroom door slowly. They entered, Raziel in the front, sword drawn, then Jill with both guns out and Terri with her video camera. Desks lined the room in rows of five and columns of six. There were still lessons half-written on the board

"This is a strange place," whispered Raziel

"Well, this is where we go to be educated when we're children," said Jill

"Did you ever go to school, Raziel?"

"I don't know. I can't remember anything as a human, but I know I was a vampire hunter, that's about it"

Jill stifled a laugh

"You were a vampire hunter, now you're a vampire. How ironic"

"Yeah, well, I was dead for a thousand years before I became a vampire. Ask Kain. He was the one who gave me the new breath of life as a vampire"

"Okay then," said Terri

Raziel stopped, his face changed as he listened into the slight air waves

"Is there's something here?" asked Jill

"More than something"

A young girl of about seven or eight years of age came out from behind one of the desks

"Is that Angie?" asked Terri

Jill lowered her guns. Raziel, however, kept his sword raised

"What are you doing?" she whispered

"That's not Angie"

"How do you know?"

"Why would Dr Ashford send us here to see a zombie?"

Jill turned to the girl. Terri was kneeling down and talking to her. Suddenly it hit her

"Terri, get away"

Too late. The girl had already lunged and bitten her on the neck. Terri cried out and reeled back, as Raziel lunged forward and decapitated the zombie child

"I told you it wasn't Angie"

"It could have been"

"Listen, if she is a doctor's daughter, I think she would have enough sense to hide"

"How would you know, you lived centuries ago"

"But it was still the same. Children of smart people knew what to do in panic, other children didn't," explained Raziel, "they might have, but not really"

"Oh great, now I'm getting a history lesson," complained Jill

"And I'm getting pains," groaned Terri

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Kain kicked open the cafeteria door and slipped in, as Alice followed, guns ready

"Whoa"

"What, you never had this in school?" she asked sarcastically

"No, we had to bring our own dinner to school and ate it in class, but that was only once in the afternoon. Us rich kids had it easy. We could go to school, have a tutor at home, lots of fun when I was a child"

"You were rich?"

"I was the son of a noble. I was to inherit my father's fortune and property. My father was well known to the king and I had served in his court"

Alice looked at Kain and took in the details of his face. His hair, which was now getting longer again, grew past his ears and nearly to the base of his neck. His golden eyes blazed out from under his dark eyebrows and his high cheekbones gave an extra dimension of good-looking

"So how did you become a vampire and why can you remember your past if Raziel can't?"

Kain turned to her and gave her a small smile

"It's a long story"

"This is a big school and we haven't checked out the classrooms yet"

"Like I said, I was a nobleman and had served in the court of King Ottoman. I then became a traveler and as I was leaving a bar, I was assassinated"

He stopped to check out the kitchen, before continuing

"In the underworld, I was given an offer: rest forever or seek revenge"

He smiled at the decision he made

"And this is the result you see in front of you. I had become the greatest vampire ever, ruling Nosgoth for centuries, until my death"

Alice was still in awe from his story

"I was trying to kill the possessed Janos Audron, the creator of our race. Well, he made, in a sense, the first vampire. But in combat I was killed by my own hand, quite by accident and now…"

He stopped and spun around, Reaver raised. Alice followed his line of sight. Zombies who were once teachers, silently limped at them, gaunt eyes staring in different directions, their rotting teeth still lined with dead flesh

"This guys are everywhere"

"So you've finally noticed?"

Alice glared at Kain as she shot down two zombies. Kain, however, was concentrating on a table near the crowd of undead teachers

"Can I have a little help?" asked Alice

Four more teachers went more

"Yeah, okay, here it is"

The table was ripped up from the ground and was thrown into the crowd

"Happy now?" asked Kain

A few zombies got back to their feet, their comrades crushed by the table

"I've got these ones"

Kain lowered the Reaver and gracefully came at them. One lunged and lost his head (literally), while the last three all collapsed in small piles of flesh, one from the courtesy of a Flay spell

"Shall we continue?" he asked

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Raziel kicked the door open with such force it flew off its hinges

"Come on"

Jill was holding Terri by her right arm, Terri's left hand clutching at her wound. He rounded the corner and stopped

"Oh shit"

A pack of seven zombie dogs greeted them in the hallway. He knew that Jill was looking after Terri and even with all his skills, he couldn't take on seven vicious dogs

"This way"

The dogs barked loudly, giving chase to their new quarry. As they passed a door, Raziel ripped it off the hinges with TK and threw it the dogs, taking out one of them, flattering it against the wall. Raziel burst into a classroom and quickly closed the door after the women came in, slamming it shut on the dogs

"Okay, how do we get out know?" he asked

There were the windows, but as Raziel noticed, they were on the third floor

"Okay, so no go with the windows"

The dogs were desperately trying to break in, throwing themselves at the window in the door. Raziel looked around, but only had one choice

"Into the Realm I go"

Pulling all the matter he could find from the environment he was in, Raziel cast the spell, transporting him into the Spectral Realm and shifting everything around him

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_


	9. Angela Ashford

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Kain and Alice raced along the hallway, hoping to find Angie quickly. But as they rounded a corner, they came across a bad sight

"Oh fuck me," said Kain instantly

The dogs stopped their assault on the door and growled at the vampire and human. Alice raised her guns, but Kain stopped her

"What are you doing?"

"We don't have time, we've gotta find that little girl"

Taking hold her hand, he led her away from the dogs and down another hallway. Kain stopped, letting go of Alice

"What are you doing now?"

He crept along the wall, Reaver ready. Flinging out and opening the door, Kain aimed the Reaver blade at the person standing in front of him. Only to find that he had an automatic rifle aimed at his face

"Who are you?" he demanded

"Can I ask that same question?" said Kain

"Carlos Olivera, member of the S.T.A.R.S unit"

"Where you sent here to find a young girl?" asked Alice

"Yes, I received the call, so my friend and I decided to help"

"Who is your friend?" asked Kain

"His name is Nicholas and he might be here in this school"

"Well, let's put it this way. I'm a vampire and I'm allowing you to come with us, just as long as you don't try to shoot me. Makes me agro"

Carlos glanced at Alice, who gave him a small smile

"Okay, let's go. But are you serious when you said you were a vampire"

"Not were, am. I AM a vampire. Happy now?"

"Okay"

"Guys, the happy little doggies are coming," announced Alice

"So it's time for us to go"

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Raziel looked around at his surroundings. The room was definitely changed, warped by his magic. Mist lined the door, as he checked himself

_"Unbelievable. I am the wraith again"_

Instead his armour and sword had been dissolved by the shifting, the scarf had appeared and his wing bones had also dissolved. After feeling his twisted blue skin to make sure it was real, he looked around again

_"The shifting shows the way"_

An opening had been revealed, leading from the classroom and into another room. Raziel cautiously went through, only to find three Sluaghs glaring at him

"Ah my brothers. I have returned to you with arms wide open, only to reap your souls"

A Sluagh lunged at him and got a clawed swipe in his face. Raziel then dugs his claws into its chest and watched in fascination, as the Sluagh turned transparent. The second Sluagh swiped his back, dropping Raziel to the ground. He rose with such speed the Sluagh didn't have time to react. Raziel stopped after pounding the Sluagh into obliteration. Mist had risen up with his hand, but fell down again

_"Strange, how it this so?"_

He didn't get more time to think, as the third Sluagh came at him, enraged, claws flying everywhere. Raziel calmly dodged its blows and laid in with his own, before leaving it very weak to concentrate on the mist. Kneeling down, he waved his hand over it, before raising his hand. The mist followed like a dog after its master

_"It seems I can control this mist"_

The Sluagh growled. Raziel spun around. The Sluagh was fully restored, having devoured its two friends

"You can try, but you won't get far"

He created a club out of the mist and used it to bash the Sluagh into the wall, then repeatedly bashed over the head until it was transparent, then absorbed it, feeling new strength and power running through his body

"_Now to get out of here"_

He continued through the rooms, following the tunnels, until he came out into the hallway

_"Great, now to get back"_

There were no planer portals, only more mist. Raziel thought about it. He swept up mist into his hands and chanted a small spell to shift into the Material Realm, gathering all the matter he could get and using all his strength. He felt himself changing, along with the environment

He opened his eyes. He was back in the Material Realm, his armour, wings and body restored to normal. Going back to the classroom, he found that the dogs were gone and a scent of Kain was lingering nearby, along with Alice's

"Come on you two, let's go"

"Where did you go?" asked Jill

"To find a way out"

"Thanks for telling us," mumbled Terri

Raziel laughed as he helped her to her feet

"Come on, let's get going"

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"Where could she be? We've searched everywhere"

Kain was leading the way, Reaver in hand in case the dogs showed up again

"This better be where she is"

He kicked the door open and went in, followed by Carlos, then Alice. They spread out in an eagle formation, looking under desks, inside cupboards and…

"Found her," cried Carlos

He laid his rifle down, before picking the little girl and placing her on a desk. Kain and Alice came in from both sides

"Are you Angela Ashford?" asked Alice

"Yes I am"

"Aright, let's go"

Alice picked her up and left, with Carlos behind her and Kain in front

"Oh fuck me again," complained Kain

The dogs were in the hallway again

"I hate dogs"

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_


	10. Big Licker: Footy Field

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

The dogs barked and rushed forward. Carlos instinctively shot one in the head, as Raziel, Jill and Terri came flying around the corner. Raziel had drawn his sword, but Kain stopped him, Reaver on his back

"We're going, now, we don't have time to waste"

Everyone left, as Kain forced a door to knock out one dog

"Let's go go go," cried Carlos

He was the first to burst into the kitchen and out the back door

"Here, let me take her"

Raziel took Angie from Alice and followed Carlos, as Jill stopped near the stoves

"Come on," said Kain

Terri and Alice were already gone. Jill turned all the gas on and left with Kain, after bolting the doors. The dogs burst into the kitchen and raced at the door

"Anyone got a lighter?" asked Jill

No one said anything

"No-one has a lighter?"

"Sorry," said Carlos, "I used mine already"

"Okay, we're fucked," said Raziel

"Raziel, the child," hissed Alice

"Here's an idea," said Kain

The dogs smashed through the glass and came to the next door. The door to the group

Kain grabbed the Reaver and aimed it at the dogs. Flames began to brim on the blade. The dogs began clawing at the glass

"What about my friend?" asked Carlos

"He's dead," answered Raziel, "seen his body while we were looking for you"

Kain fired the flames

"Down!"

Flames mingled with gas and exploded, ripping through the dogs and the doors. The explosion flew overhead, barely missing Raziel's wings, even though he had them tight to his body. Kain and Alice got to their feet

"Is everyone okay?" asked Kain

"I'm okay," piped up Angie

Kain and Alice turned to her. She was about seven or eight years old, with curly dark brown hair falling past her shoulders. Kain knelt in front of her

"Angie, we're gonna take you to your father, okay," he said softly

Raziel nearly laughed, but covered it with a cough. He never knew Kain to be so heartwarming or kind. Kain ignored him

Suddenly, Terri's scream broke the silence. Carlos and Jill spun around, too late to help Terri, a large tongue wrapped around her neck and dragging her back to the owner. The Licker gripped her with both hands and bit down, before looking up at the group and showing off its bloodstained fangs. Kain had turned Angie's face away at the right moment

The Licker began to mutate, growing larger, as spikes grew from its shoulder blades and its claws turned curved and wickedly sharper

Raziel drew his sword and approached the beast with Kain

"I assure you, Terri was the last meal you'll ever had"

Alice, Jill and Carlos ducked as Kain shot overhead. Raziel ducked under the paw and flew upwards, his sword cutting deep into the Licker's chest, knocking it down. As he came flying down, blade aimed at the chest, he too was sent flying from the beast's tongue. It started to get to its feet, as Carlos riddled it with lead. It screeched, allowing Kain enough time to slice through its thick throat. As the blood splattered the road, Kain turned and drew the flowing blood into his mouth with TK, as Raziel absorbed the soul. Carlos lowered his rifle and flinched. Alice noticed it

"What's wrong with you?"

"He's been bitten," said Kain, without turning around

Alice turned to Carlos

"About three hours ago"

"Great, another virus infected person," said Raziel

"I know what to do," said Angie

She took her bag off and opened it. Inside were vials of antivirus

"How did you get hold of this?" asked Jill

"My daddy"

"Guess what Carlos; it's your lucky day"

She took out one vial and set it up, before injecting him

"There we go, all better now"

"Okay, let's go and let Dr Ashford know," announced Raziel

"How do you think we do that?" asked Jill

"Phone?"

"We don't know his number"

"He'll ring us," said Alice

"You think he could be watching us on cameras?"

RING RING

Everyone swiveled around to the pay phone across the road

"I think you could be right"

Alice led the way to the phone and picked it up

"Hello?"

"Is my daughter with you?"

Alice grinned at Angie

"Here she is"

Handing the phone to the girl, she joined Kain and Raziel

"How's it go…"

BANG

They turned around to glare at Carlos

"Sorry"

The dead zombie had collapsed on the sidewalk

"My daddy wants to talk to you"

Alice took the phone from her

"Yes?"

"To get out this place, head to the football field. There are two helicopters there, but there are also guards, so be careful. I will meet you there. That is all"

He hung up. Alice faced the others

"We have to go the football field"

"And we don't have much time," announced Raziel

Zombies filled the street, seeing the new victims and all eagerly moved as fast as they could. Raziel picked up Angie and held her with one hand, while in the other he had his sword. Kain drew the Reaver

"Time to go"

They raced down the street and turned the corner. A zombie lunged out and lost half of its body, along with its comrade

"Where is this football field?" asked Kain

"I'll show you," said Alice

She caught up with him, guns drawn and easily keeping up

"_Whoa, she's pretty good"_

Alice led the way, shooting down a few zombies. Suddenly, she fell back into Kain's arms, as the person she ran into also fell down. Kain let her up and pointed the Reaver at the man

"Who are you?"

"I'm LJ and I'm trying to get the hell outta here"

"Guess what, so are we, but we know where to go"

He grabbed LJ by the shirt collar and pulled him onto his feet

"If you can keep up, you can come along"

LJ hastily nodded and fell into line, following Raziel, who was lagging because of Angie. Carlos and Jill stayed together, while Alice was leading Kain

"Here we are"

They had reached the entrance with no problems. Outside the field, however, were two guards, standing ready for anyone to approach

"I'll handle them," said Kain

He sheathed the Reaver and walked lazily up to them

"Hi"

"Who are you and who are they?"

"Oh them, they're friends of mine and we're getting out of here"

"How do we know you don't have the virus inside of you?"

"You can't, because it brought me to life"

"How can you be a zombie if you capable of speech?"

"Easily"

In one quick movement, he had knocked out one guard, before sinking his fangs into the other guard's throat. He drained him dry and dropped the body, wiping his mouth

"Inside we go," he said, opening the door

One by one, with Kain last, they slipped into the football field

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_


	11. Capture!

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Alice surveyed the field. Tents had been set up for VIPs, while two transport helicopters waited nearby

"Hey you"

A guard came over, his gun aimed at leg level. Carlos lowered his rifle to behind Jill's back, to make it look like he was holding her around the waist

"Who are you?"

Kain hid the Reaver behind his back, as Raziel tightened his wings

"You seem like a strange bunch," said the guard, nodding at Raziel in particular

"Well, you see, my son and I are not from around here," said Kain

"Oh really? Where from?"

"From Hell"

Kain whipped the Reaver out, plunging it through the guard's torso, spraying blood everywhere. Kain grinned then withdrew the Reaver

"Kain, please remember, we have a child with us," growled Jill

He ignored her

"Let's go and find Dr Ashford"

LJ remained behind, staring at the body

"That is some nasty shit"

"Who gives a shit?" asked Raziel

"Not me," laughed Kain

"Enough," cried Alice

Kain instantly stopped laughing. She sighed and grabbed his wrist

"Hey, I don't let people take me by the hand"

"You prefer to go about on your own?"

"Done it for the last thousand years"

Kain walked out in front…

…And got shot in the chest

The Reaver fell from his hand, as he clutched at his wounds: five bullet wounds in the chest. Alice went to help him stop the bleeding, but stopped as a gun was pointed at her head. She looked up

"Hello Alice, I was wondering when I might see you," said Major Cain

Guards came in and surrounded the group. Raziel, Jill and Carlos had no choice but to had over their weapons. LJ immediately put his hands up in surrender

"I'm not part of them, I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time"

"Please come and join me soon," smiled Cain

"Who the fuck are you?" asked Kain

"I am Major Cain"

Kain smiled. His body had already started to push the bullets out

"More like Major Pain"

"I know who you are, Kain, the vampire resurrected long ago"

"A few days ago"

"Really?"

He turned away

"Take them"

A guard came forth, carrying a syringe

"No"

Alice went to stop him

"Alice, don't me give the order to shoot"

Raziel began to concentrate on the syringe. Just as it flew towards the guard's throat, he felt the pain of bullets entering his back

_"Not good"_

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Alice, Jill, LJ and Carlos knelt as they were ordered. Kain and Raziel were also in handcuffs, kneeling alongside them. Raziel was still healing from his wounds, while Kain was very slowly gaining his strength. Angie was nearby her father, who had been caught during his last talk with Alice and now forced to watch. They were atop a large building, with a transport copter nearby. Cain paced in front of them

"Do you know why we are here?"

"Does it look like I gave a flying fuck?" asked Kain

Cain knelt in front of him

"I guess not"

He went over to Alice

"Have you met Nemesis?"

He motioned to the guards, who opened the door to reveal Nemesis. He came out into the open

"Drop weapons," ordered Cain

Nemesis dropped his rocket launcher and machine gun. Cain nodded to a guard, who freed Alice and pushed her towards Nemesis

"Fight him and see who is better," ordered Cain

"Bite me"

"Fine, I'll shoot him"  
He fired at Kain

"Fucken hell, haven't you shot me enough already?"

"No"

He turned back to Alice

"Gonna fight him now or should I shoot him again?"

He aimed at Kain

"Fine, I'll do it"

"That's a good little girl"

Alice stood ready, as Nemesis roared. Kain mustered enough strength to look up and watch, as Raziel opened his eyes slightly to see Alice get struck

_"Spectral Realm sounds good"_

Alice ducked under Nemesis' huge fist and struck him in his barrel chest, before laying into him. Nemesis blocked her last punch and sent her flying. Kain looked around and noticed Jill and Carlos busily unlocking their handcuffs and saw the guard behind him. He turned back and grinned

Alice rolled into her feet to avoid Nemesis' foot. She spun around and landed a powerful kick on his chest. He responded by knocking her down, before noticing a brace for a pipe. He snapped the bracing off and raised the sharp end at Alice

"Aaaaaahhhh"

The guard behind Kain suddenly burst into flames, as his handcuffs unlocked. Jill and Carlos used the distraction to take out their guards and free LJ. Alice got away from Nemesis, as Kain freed Raziel. Guards came at him. He took out most of them, before noticing that one of them had the Reaver. Growling, Kain ripped the Reaver from his hand and used it to kill him

Raziel got to his feet, his strength returning. LJ hung near the back of the copter, as Jill and Carlos fought against their guards. Alice noticed Cain making a getaway and chased after him, but someone fired at her. She moved out of the way and saw an attack copter hovering over her

Kain saw the copter giving chase, firing sprays of bullets after her. He killed a guard and found a cable. Tying one end to the transport copter, he leapt off the edge, swinging towards the attack copter

**_-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-_**


	12. Getting out of Raccoon City

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Kain swung straight at the copter, the pilots too busy shooting at Alice to notice. He landed on the leg and stabbed on pilot, as the other looked over. Kain blasted him out, before jumping off the down copter, heading back towards the building. He landed on the wall and clung on, even though how hard it was for him

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

Alice had stopped running after Kain killed the pilots, only to see that Nemesis was behind her, but without his weapons

"Come on Nemesis, let's settle this"

Nemesis roared and came at her. She looked around and a piece of metal. With this, she threw it straight into his chest. He pulled it out, but didn't advance

"Come on, what are you waiting for?"

He opened his mouth, but couldn't form the word

"What?"

"Alice"

"What?"

"Alice"

"Okay, you're scaring me"

"Alice"

He advanced. Kain came flying over, Reaver drawn. And just as he drove Nemesis to the ground, Alice realized what he was talking about

"No"

Kain stopped, Reaver aimed at his back. Nemesis used the chance to knock him off

"He said my name"

"So?"

Nemesis got to his feet, as Kain went over to Alice

"Why would he say your name?"

"Because it's Matt"

"How do you know?"

She pointed at his left arm. Amongst the folding of skin, there were three dark scars on his arm, in the exact place where Matt had been slashed on the train

"You're kidding me?"

BOOM

Kain quickly got up and helped Alice to her feet, noticing the second attack copter hovering above. He summoned the Reaver to his hand. The copter fired a missile. Kain rolled to the side and let loose with the fireball. The copter exploded and headed towards Alice

"NO!"

Nemesis stepped in front, as Alice dived out of the way

CRASH

Alice looked over and saw that the only visible part of Nemesis was his hand. She felt a pull on her arm

"Come on, let's go, we gotta get out of here"

Kain pulled Alice up and led the way back to the others. They found all the guards were down, Cain was nowhere to be seen, while Dr Ashford lay dead at his wheelchair

"Oh great"

"I know"

"Not that"

Alice turned to him

"What?"

"The zombies are coming here"

Kain got onto the transport copter, where Cain was, tied up, while Jill and Carlos watched him. Angie was sitting next to Jill, while LJ and Raziel were in the cockpit

"Let's go, let's move, zombies are on the way up"

Alice untied Cain and held him by the collar

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Throw you to the zombies"

"LJ, move it, I'll fly," offered Carlos

Kain took his place, as LJ sat opposite him

"What is she doing with him?"

"Gonna kill him"

The copter started to lift up, as the first zombie appeared on the helipad

"You can't kill me, I made you"

"Oh really"

"I gave you enhancements, to make the best warrior"

"Another reason for me to kill you"

The zombies came closer. Alice let Cain go, straight into the horde. She looked up and gasped

"What?" asked Jill

"Carlos, move it"

In the distance, a missile was arcing through the air, heading straight towards Raccoon City. Alice knew what would happen when it hit

"Carlos, NOW"

Carlos tilted the rotors and put on a burst of speed

"Come on, come on," mumbled Alice as Kain joined her

They had reached the wall, as the missile came crashing down. The contents of the missile flattered Raccoon City and ripped through the zombies, while the shockwave raced towards the copter

"HANG ONTO SOMETHING!" shouted Alice

Kain gripped the rope on the ceiling, before holding onto Alice. She glared at him

The shockwave struck them, rocking the copter. Everyone desperately held onto their supports. Carlos and Raziel struggled to keep it airborne

Alice looked around. Angie was clinging onto Jill's arm, but she noticed a piece of steel bar shaking in its place. It wouldn't hold long

It was ripped from its place and flew towards Angie. Alice tore herself from Kain and lunged between Angie and the bar, as Kain tried to stop her

The last thing she remembered was instant pain and the flashing red light as the copter went down from the force of the shockwave

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_


	13. Escape: Video

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"Take her away"

Members for the Umbrella Co. obeyed and lifted Alice's body onto a stretcher, before taking her away. Others surveyed the copter wreck, which had crashed near a small river just outside Raccoon City

"They're all gone, even the vampires"

"That helps a lot and they don't take long to heal. We have to be careful"

"Of course sir"

"Let's head back to base, now"

"Yes sir"

"Wherever you are, Kain and Raziel, we will find you. But we've got Alice"

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

_Kain…Raziel…Jill…Matt…Carlos…Angie…I am Alice_

"_Let me out, let me out"_

_I was once a nobleman…Who are you? …I am a vampire_

"_I wanna get out, please let me out"_

Alice woke up and instantly started to panic. She was in a tank of water, held to her seat by syringes and other cords. As she frantically looked around, the water level began to sink. The water was drained away, as the tank was opened. A couple of scientists let her out, before wrapping her in a towel

"About time you woke up, Alice"

She looked up. An elderly man came over, smiling at her, the light shining on his bald head, as he adjusted his glasses

"I am Dr Moe Bias and I am glad to see you awaken"

She looked around, trying to see a way out

Dr Bias leaned closer

"Personally, I've got you here for Kain"

She glared at him, but he just smiled, before writing something down. He noticed her watching

"Would you like something?"

"Doctor?"

"I asked you a question"

"Doctor"

"What?"

He turned to the scientist at the computer

"You should..."

"I don't have time"

He turned back to Alice and received a fist in the face, breaking his nose. As he fell clutching his bleeding nose, Alice took the chance to run

"Let…her…go," he groaned

Alice left the room and turned right, slowing to a walk. She looked around and saw a video camera on the wall in the far corner. She went over and gazed into the lens

The security guard watched closely as Alice turned her head slightly. He suddenly began gasping and felt something running down his face. Touching the source, he saw that it was blood running from his nose. Alice tilted her head again. Blood began to rush from the guard's eyes, his mouth and his ears, before collapsing dead at the desk

"There you are"

Alice spun around. A young man with black hair came towards her, his eyes covered by dark sunglasses. He stopped

"Come along now. You're late"

Even though he had the Umbrella logo on his jacket chest, she felt safe with him. He lowered her glasses, to show his blue eyes flashing gold

Kain gently took her by the arm and led her to the entrance. As they stepped out, tow guards stopped them

"What are you doing?"

Kain smiled, as doing spirit fingers. The guards' posture relaxed, as a wave of calm washed over them

"We're leaving now"

Alice was surprised by his charm spell and was even surprised on how he could change his body. A black car pulled up. The back door opened. Kain helped Alice in, before getting in. Raziel was seated next to Alice, while Carlos was in the driver's seat and Jill was next to him

"Let's go," said Kain

"Welcome back," smiled Raziel

Carlos waited for the gate to open, before driving away, all their problems over now, since they were all free from Raccoon City

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_

"That was good"

Kain leaned back in his comfy chair, as he finished watching the video tape of them driving away with Alice. He smiled. His hair had grown to down past his shoulders. After getting far away, everyone had gone their own way. Alice went back to her mansion, Jill and Carlos took Angie with them, while Kain and Raziel lived in their new castle deep in the woods outside of Raccoon City, with humanand vampire servants

"Some good times"

Sighing, he left his chair, before going into his room and into his coffin. All four lids closed, as spikes shot out and the coffin was laid onto the ground, allowing the occupant to fall asleep and remember his adventures in his dreams

_**-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-**_


End file.
